TOW The Reunion
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Joet comes back to New York with big news. Chapter 2 now up!(This is the sequal to my tenth season series.
1. Chapter 1: TOW Joey Comes Home

This fic takes place three years after my season ten series finale. Monica and Chandler are still married. Ceana is now three and Monica is pregnant. Ross and Rachel are still married. Ben is twelve, Emma is four and the newest Geller Isabella is two.( Remember in the series finale Rach was preggers) Phoebe and Mike are now married with newborn twins Mike Jr. and Sophie. Joey and Paige well you have to read to find out about them! Heehee. ;)  
  
Disclaimer : All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige, Ceana, Isabella, Mike Jr. , and Sophie belong to me.  
  
Title: TOW The Reunion  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for a big event in Joey's life.  
  
Chapter 1: TOW Joey Comes Home  
  
Monica was busy cleaning her house for the third time. Chandler came in with Ceana in his arms. He laughed. "You'll never change" Monica looked over at him. "I have to clean up Chandler the guys will be here soon" Chandler shook his head "You'd think the queen of England was coming" She glared at him. "No she isn't and she won't because you broke my plates" she teased. "Besides Joey's coming" she said. "Mon its just Joey he's the king of messes remember" he chuckled. "Yeah but he's a big star now" Chandler grabbed her hands "Mon he's still Joey so relax you shouldn't be on your feet anyway" he said rubbing her belly.  
  
Ceana smiled "Mommy" she giggled. "Hey sweeite did you have fun in preschool today" Monica asked. "Yuh huh I drawed a picture for you" she giggled handing Monica a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it "Wow Ceana its very pretty" she said. "It's you and daddy" she giggled. Monica moaned " I must be the big blob right there" she whispered to Chandler. He laughed. "Don't worry babe I think you look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek. "Yeah if blimps are beautiful" she giggled rubbing her belly. "Blimps kill over one American a year" Chandler teased. "Ha ha I'm not Ross so that's so not funny" she smirked "Now go give your daughter her bath and get her ready" she said. "Yes dear" he said picking Ceana up and heading up the stair. "Mommy funny" she giggled "Oh so now its two against one" he joked carrying her upstairs.  
  
Monica laughed as she watched her husband and daughter go upstairs. She got up and went into the kitchen to start dinner. She was making Joey's favorites homemade pizza, lasagna, and sandwiches. She had just put the pizzas and lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it. Phoebe and Mike were there each holding a baby. "Pheebs, Mike aww look at those cuties" she giggled. "Thanks Mon, Mike and I are cute aren't we" Phoebe teased. Monica laughed "The same Phoebe" Phoebe smiled "Yep that's me so is Joey here yet" she asked. "Cause I brought my guitar and I have a new song" she giggled. Monica smiled "Nope he's not here yet"  
  
Chandler came downstairs with Ceana in his arms. She was dressed in a little blue dress and her long dark hair was pulled back in a braid with a little blue bow. Phoebe grinned "Chandler when did you learn to braid hair" she giggled. "I uh well I umm sorta used to braid my dad's hair" he said embarrassed. Phoebe laughed "So you braid hair and pluck eyebrows" she teased. "Who told you that" he whined. "Joey" Phoebe giggled. "He's a dead man" he teased. "Aunt Pheebs, uncle Mike" Ceana giggled. "He kiddo you look pretty" Phoebe smiled. "So do you" Ceana giggled "Of course stating the obvious" she giggled.  
  
A little bit later they were all gathered in the family room talking. Ceana tugged on Phoebe's skirt. "Aunt Pheebs" she whispered "Can I hold a baby" she asked. "Well, okay but you have to sit here between me and uncle Mike and you can't move okay" Phoebe answered. "Yay!" the little girl giggled climbing on the couch between them. Phoebe gently placed Sophie in her arms. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Chandler said. He got up and answered the door  
  
Ross and Rachel were standing there with Ben, Emma, and Isabella. "Hey guys" Chandler greeted. "Wow Ben I swear you get taller every time I see you" he commented. "I'll be a teenager in 5 months uncle Chandler" Ben answered happily. "Cool" he said. "Uncle Chandler can I go play in the game room" Chandler nodded "But first go say hi to your aunt Monica and aunt Phoebe" Ben nodded "Okay" he said running toward the family room. "Is Joey here yet" Rachel asked "Nope just Pheebs and Mike" He smiled at his nieces "Girls Ceana is in the family room if you wanna go play" he said. "Okay thank toy uncle Chandler" Emma giggled taking her little sister's hand leaving the three adults alone.  
  
Ross looked around "Well Mon's been cleaning" he giggled "And cooking" Rachel added "Something smells good" she said. Chandler smiled "I tried to get her to relax but that's impossible she made Joey's favorites pizza, lasagna, and sandwiches" Rachel giggled "Wow I can't believe a big star is coming here" Chandler laughed "Not you too he's still Joey" Rachel shook her head. "Chandler his tv show is the biggest hit on Thursday nights I mean it comes on right before Will and Grace plus he's been in four box office smashes he was in one movie with Russell Crowe and another with Ben Affleck and J Lo!" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't forget that new Scream movie he got to work with Neve Campbell, David Arquette, and Courteney Cox Arquette" Chandler added "Ooh and did you guys see him in Jurassic Park 4 he and Cameron Diaz were awesome" Ross giggled. Rachel and Chandler rolled their eyes as the trio made their way to the family room.  
  
About and hour later the gang was all in the family room talking and laughing. Monica was in the kitchen checking dinner when the doorbell rang. Monica answered it. She smiled when she saw Joey and Paige. Joey grinned "How you doin" he giggled. "Joey!" Monica exclaimed. "Hey Mon looks like Chandler's been giving you some good lovin" he giggled rubbing her belly. Monica laughed. "Its so good to see you" she said hugging him. "We've all seen all your movies and we watch your show every week" she said excitedly. "Do I smell pizza" he grinned "Ooh lasagna and sandwiches too!" he said. Monica laughed. "I guess Chandler was right you're still the same Joey" she giggled. "Everyone's in the family room."  
  
Joey walked into the family room. "How you doin!" he exclaimed. "Joey!" Rachel shrieked "I've missed you" she hugged him. "So what were Russell and Ben like" she asked. Joey laughed "You're still crazy for hot actors huh" he smiled "Well I'm a hot actor" he winked. Rachel laughed. Joey smiled when he saw Phoebe. "Pheebs" he grinned "Look at you, you're a hot mommy now" Phoebe smiled "I know but thanks" she hugged him. "Wanna look down my top they're bigger now that I had the twins" she giggled. He laughed "Maybe later" He looked at Chandler. "Mon looks great I see you gave her some good lovin" he teased. Chandler smiled "Yeah I guess" he said. "Its a boy this time" he added. "Ooh name him Joey" Chandler laughed "Sorry Joe his name is gonna be Daniel Chandler Bing" Joey sighed "Okay but your kid could've been named after a tv and movie star" Chandler laughed and hugged him. "Dude did I miss you" he said. "I missed you too man"  
  
Joey smiled at Ross "I got a little something for you buddy" he handed him a dvd. "WooHoo its Jurassic Park 4 now I have all four of the Jurassic Park movies" He smiled "I knew you'd like it Ross" He grinned "So when do we eat I'm starving" he giggled. Everyone laughed as they made their way to the dining room. Half way through the meal Joey smiled. "Guys there's a reason I came back to New York" he said. "I have some news"  
  
Chapter 2: TOW Joey's News....What is Joey's news? Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Well here's the first chapter of the reunion movie. Is it good? Should I continue? I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: TOW Joey's News

This fic takes place three years after my season ten series finale. Monica and Chandler are still married. Ceana is now three and Monica is pregnant. Ross and Rachel are still married. Ben is twelve, Emma is four and the newest Geller Isabella is two.( Remember in the series finale Rach was preggers) Phoebe and Mike are now married with newborn twins Mike Jr. and Sophie. Joey and Paige well you have to read to find out about them! Heehee. ;)  
  
Disclaimer : All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige, Ceana, Isabella, Mike Jr. , and Sophie belong to me.  
  
Title: TOW The Reunion  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for a big event in Joey's life.  
  
Chapter 2: TOW Joey's News  
  
Joey smiled. "Guys there's a reason I came back to New York" he said. "I have some news" Phoebe smiled "Some news ooh you're in a new movie aren't you" she giggled. "No I bet he's up for an Emmy! or maybe even an Oscar! you have to mention me when you win! Gal pal Rachel Green Geller!" Rachel said excitedly. Joey laughed "No its none of those Paige and I are getting married" he said reaching for her hand. Paige smiled "Yeah and Joey he loves you guys so much he just couldn't have a wedding with out you so that's why we came to New York" Joey nodded "Yeah we want a small wedding just you guys, my parents, and Paige's brother we don't want the paparazzi to plaster our wedding all over tv, magazines and the internet" He turned to Monica and Chandler "Mon, Chandler if its not too much trouble we'd like to have our wedding here in the back yard"  
  
Monica grinned. "Oh Joey that's so romantic of course you can use our back yard and we insist that you two stay here, right honey" she smiled at Chandler. "Of course" he said "Our house is your house" Joey smiled "Dude are you sure I mean we don't want to put you to any trouble" He smiled. "Sure man and Ross and I will even throw you a bachelor party!" Ross laughed "Whoa that's something I never thought I'd hear" Monica grinned "Well if Joey gets a bachelor party then Paige gets a bachelorette party." Chandler laughed "Fine but no drinking and no untying g strings with your teeth" Monica blushed "Okay"  
  
Paige smiled "Sounds fun, umm Monica, Rachel, Phoebe I don't have any sisters or real close friends so I was sorta wondering if you guys would be my brides maids" Rachel smiled "Aww how sweet I'd love to" Phoebe nodded. "Of course I will" Monica sighed softly. "Are you sure you want a blimp in your wedding" she teased rubbing her belly. Paige laughed "You're not a blimp Monica I think you look great and yes I want you in our wedding" she said smiling. "Okay then I'd love to" Paige smiled "Great we can go shopping tomorrow!!" Rachel grinned "Shopping! oh yeah I'm so there!"  
  
Joey laughed. "Umm Chandler, Ross I want you both to be my bestman, like Ross I couldn't decide so how about it will you both be my bestman" Chandler smiled "Of course I'd be honored to be a bestman" Ross nodded. "Dude I' m touched I too would be honored to be a bestman" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" Emma giggled "Uncle Joey can Ceana and me be flower girls" she asked. Joey smiled "Yeah ya can!" he giggled. "Yay!" both girls squealed. Paige smiled "This so great I almost feel like part of the family" Monica smiled "Hun you are part of our family and now that you're marrying Joey you're stuck with us" she teased. "You will have the pleasure of having a lifetime of my jokes and sarcasm, Ross's boring dinosaur stories, Mon's cleaning obsession, and Phoebe's songs" Chandler teased. "Hmm maybe I should rethink this" Paige teased.  
  
"Hey" Joey whined. Paige smiled "Oh honey don't worry I'm just kidding I love you and I love your family I'm honored to be part of it" she said kissing him. "Aww" the adults sighed. "Eww" Ben squealed. Ceana and Emma pointed at them and giggled. Joey grinned "Okay now what's for dessert" Monica laughed. "We have cheesecake and strawberry shortcake which do you want" she asked. "Both always both" Joey giggled. Monica laughed and shook her head. "Good luck Paige" she teased. Paige laughed "Thanks I'll need it" she joked. "Again, hey!" Joey whined. Everyone laughed as Monica got up to get dessert.  
  
Chapter 3: TOW Central Perk....The gang visits Central Perk to find a few new changes....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. "So was Joey's news what you thought it would be? In the next one the gang goes to their old hang out! Most of it is the same but a few things have changed. Look for it soon! Anyway please read and review Thanx! 


End file.
